1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, image reading method and image reading system, and more particularly to an image reading apparatus, image reading method and image reading system that are capable of realizing appropriate image data processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-function peripherals (MFPs) used in networks have a function to transmit scanned image data to a different apparatus, such as a PC, over a network. Generally, an MFP sends image data only.
However, an MFP can freely perform printing or copying with regard to the image data that it sends or receives, giving rise to a security problem with regard to such image data. For instance, it may be desirable to have the document image viewable by a number of people, but to limit the ability to print the image, and thereby prevent unauthorized reproductions of the image.
In addition, the problem exists that because only image data is sent, the characteristics of the image, the characteristics of the scanner used, etc. are unclear, and therefore appropriate processing may not be performed.
With the foregoing in view, the present invention aims to provide an image reading apparatus, an image reading method and an image reading system that can realize appropriate processing of image data.